My Life Would Suck Without You
by Suzie1989
Summary: Brennan's point of view surrounding Booth's death. Been done before but this is my take on it. Hope you enjoy.
1. Two Weeks

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bones, if I did Booth and Brennan would be together by now and Angela and Hodgins would never have broken up. Oh and the UK would have new episodes already.

**P.S. **The title is taken from the name of Kelly Clarkson's new single

**My Life Would Suck Without You**

He was dead. Cullen's words echoed in my brain. I went numb, my knees went weak and the next thing I knew Angela was asking me if I was okay. Apparently I had fainted. What an idiotic question, of course I wasn't okay, the one person I had truly ever loved had just died as a result of taking a bullet intended for me. He was dead and I had never got to tell him how I felt. He was dead and it was all my fault. I could feel the tears threatening to fall so I excused myself and once I finally reached the bathroom I let them fall. They refused to stop so I called a cab to take me home.

For the next to two weeks I worked every possible hour that I could. I didn't want to go home, I didn't want to go because nearly everything I possessed reminded me of him, the couch where he sat whenever he came over, the television that I owned only because he encouraged me to buy it. I remembered that day like it was yesterday, _'__Booth, exactly why do I need a tv? Because everyone should have a tv, preferably a large screen plasma__…'_ The next thing I knew I was in an electronics store browsing the entertainment section. So yes, for two weeks I worked, then when I did go home I cried and I cried.

I was looking over a set of bones when the rest of the team approached me. I simply told them that I wasn't going. Angela pulled me over to the side and told me that she needed me to be there for her. I thought she would want Hodgins but I done the whole best friend thing and reluctantly agreed to go to the funeral.

I stood there listening to Caroline talk about what a wonderful man Booth was, I tried telling Angela that I would have happily taken the bullet that was meant for me. The Honour Guard moved into place and then all of a sudden there were two men fighting in an front of me. I stare on in horror as they knocked over the casket and a mannequin falls out. It only took me a few seconds to realise that Booth wasn't inside the casket, and that he was fighting with the other man. All of a sudden the man pulled out a gun so I grabbed one of the mannequin arms and hit him over the head with it. As he lies unconscious I throw the m on the ground and stare up at Booth.

"Thanks Bones." That's it, that's all he has to say to me. 'Thanks', no sorry or anything. He was alive this whole time and didn't see fit to tell me, do I honestly mean that little to him. So I punched him and stormed off.

Later in the lab Booth tried to explain to me why he had pretended to be dead and he was genuinely shocked that I hadn't been told what was going on. I acted as if I don't really care and simply told him that I won't be at his next funeral. Sweets joins in and starts babbling about how the funeral made me face emotions that I wanted to keep hidden, thankfully Zach intervenes and hands me a package. It contained a jawbone with silver screws. I identified teeth marks on the mandible. They all connected it to Gormagon at the same time and as much as I hate conjecture I agreed with them.

So we spent the rest of the day working on the Gormagon case, Hodgins checked for trace amounts of minerals, Cam searched for DNA and Zack worked on the teeth marks. By the end of the afternoon we hadn't come up with much so everyone else stayed behind and seeing as there wasn't an awful lot for me to do I decided to leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I finally arrived home, for the first time in over two weeks Booth had driven me home. I spent the entire car ride silent and Booth seemed content enough to just listen to the radio. Meanwhile I contemplated everything that had occurred, not only over the course of today but also the last two weeks. I collapsed on my sofa and cried once more, only this time my tears were tears of joy. I was so happy that he was alive, I was kind of sorry that I punched him and I was furious that he didn't tell himself that he was having to fake his death. All of a sudden I knew exactly what I was going to do. I wiped the tears from my eyes, stood up, grabbed my keys off the coffee table and left my apartment.

_To be continued…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Authors Note**. Don't you just hate me hehe. Now I know nearly all of this is a recap of the episode but I felt that for this story it was vital to get it from Brennan's point of view. Will be updated soon I promise.

Please press the little button below and review.


	2. The End?

I sat in my car in front of Booth's apartment building and checked my makeup in my rear-view mirror. I wasn't necessarily a vain person but I wanted to check that my mascara hadn't ran whilst I was crying. Booth couldn't know that I was crying because of him.

A few minutes later I let myself in with the spare key I found in a fake rock, honestly he is an F.B.I. Agent and he keeps a key to his apartment in an obviously fake rock.

I found him in the bathroom, in the bathtub wearing a beer helmet and reading a comic. I shut off the blaring music. I ask him why he didn't let me know himself and he replies that he was just following protocol. Doesn't he care for me the same way I care for him? We argue, as per usual.

He gets mad at me, he stands up and argues that he took a bullet for me. I argue back that I would have gladly taken that bullet and then I go and demand an explanation as to why I wasn't informed, he promises to get me one. All the while I am, how did Angela once put it?, checking him out. He sits back in the bathtub and I begin to leave. I make it to the living room when I hear him. _"__Temperance.__"_

Oh no, this **cannot** be good he never uses my real name. I turn around and notice that he is now covered up with a towel, I raise my eyes and stare into his. I couldn't decipher what they held.

"_Yes, Booth.__"_I sure as hell wasn't going to make this easy for him.

"_That wasn__'__t all you came here for was it?__"_

"_No__"_Damn he could read me like a book, I rapidly averted my gaze towards the floor. He walked over to me, lifted my head and looked straight into my eyes.

"_What did you come over for?__"_

"_I cant do this Booth.__" _I spoke so softly, I barely heard me.

"_Cant do what?__" _Of course, he hears everything.

"_It doesn__'__t matter anymore.__"_

"_If you came all the way here, when you could have just phoned, then it is clearly important.__"_

"_Booth, I just wanted to let you know that I__'__m glad your back.__"_

"_Temperance, tell me the truth, you can__'__t lie to me.__"_Oh great, now he's gone and done it, well if what he wants is the truth then that's what he is going to get.

I looked away once more, _"__Fine, you want the real reason!__"_I was beginning to yell, ugh he makes me so furious sometimes.

"_Yes, I would like to know the real reason as to why you broke into my house and then barged into my bathroom.__"_

Great, just flipping great, we were arguing for the second time in the space of five minutes. Time to calm down, _"__First of all, I never broke in I used a key, which by the way are you stupid? That rock is so fake!__"_ Aww Brennan, not a good move, continuing to yell at him and then telling him that he is stupid right before confessing to him how you really feel.

"_It works, no one has broken in yet. Anyway stay on track, you didn__'__t come here to lecture me on home safety, that__'__s my job.__"_ Now he was making jokes, not helping Booth.

"_I__'__m sorry, I came here to you tell that__…"_Good, I was finally talking to him instead of yelling, _"…__I wanted to tell you that__…__ I couldn__'__t bear it when Cullen told me you were dead.__"_He just stood there and looked at me patiently.

I continued,_"__And it wasn__'__t because I had just lost my partner or my friend, it was because the man I cared for had died taking a bullet intended for me and I never got to tell him how much I really cared for him. It was because I never got to tell him how much I __…"_I trailed off I couldn't do this.

"_You never got to tell me what?__"_

The tears were threatening to fall again and I couldn't speak.

"_Temperance, talk to me, please.__"_He wore a worried expression, I couldn't tell if he was worried about me or what I was going to say.

I choked back the tears, _"__I didn__'__t get to say that I__'__m in love with you Seeley.__"_He just stood there looking very shocked, why did I come here? Why did I just say that? For being a supposed genius, I am a huge idiot. I couldn't take it any longer so I began to head for the front door when I felt a hand grab a hold of my wrist.

"_How long?__"_

"_A while.__" _He let go.

"_Why didn__'__t you tell me before?__"_

"_Because I thought my life would__…"_I searched my brain for the best fitting word, _"…__ my life would suck without you in it. I couldn__'__t lose you, and when I did I was proven right. My life completely sucked. For the past two weeks I have been totally miserable. I shouldn__'__t have come here. I shouldn__'__t have told you how I felt. Now things are never going to be the same again. I have to go.__"_

I had reached the front door this time when,_"__Temperance, please wait.__"_

"_What for?__"_Although I stopped and turned around, I was exhausted and I didn't think I could take much more today.

He had walked over and was now standing right in front me. He cupped my face in his hands and spoke, _"__For this.__"_ He kissed me. He gently brushed his lips against mine. I didn't protest so he deepened the kiss and I happily allowed him. After what seemed like forever I pushed him away.

I whispered,_"__Seeley, I cant do this. I__'__m sorry.__"_

"_Temperance, please don__'__t run from this.__"_

"_I have to go, I cant risk losing you yet again.__"_ I left him standing in the doorway, ran all the way back to my car, got in and drove away as fast as I possibly could.

I drove and I drove, I didn't even know where I was heading. All I knew was I couldn't go back to my apartment, the Jeffersonion, the diner, I couldn't even go to Angela's. I couldn't allow Booth to find me, I wouldn't know what to say to him. The only thing I knew was that I wanted him, but more importantly, I couldn't have him.

I was cursing myself for going to see him, I was cursing myself for allowing him to touch me, to kiss me, oh dammit I wanted him so much. What have I done, I stupidly, in a state of anger ,went to see him and now as a result I might lose him forever. I drifted back to that kiss, his hands softly grazing my check, my hands running through his hair. I lost myself in the moment and unconscientiously shut my eyes. All of a sudden I heard a car horn blaring, my eyes snapped open. There was a car heading straight for me, I swerved, I wasn't going to stop in time. I narrowly missed the car but I didn't see the tree. BANG!! I woke up, I saw blood on my hands, it wasn't coming from my hands, where was it from? I looked down, there was a branch protruding from my abdomen. I thought of Booth, "I'm so sorry Booth!" I spoke to no one and then blacked out...

_To be continued..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Authors Note;** Go on just say it, you hate me, I mean who does two cliff hangers in a row? Let me know what you think and please review.


	3. Why Now?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bones or anything associated with it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I searched everywhere that I could possibly think she might be. First I tried her apartment and after discovering she wasn't there I tried the Jeffersonion. She wasn't there either and then I had to go and lie to Angela when she asked why I was looking for Brennan, _"Angela, it's fine, everything is fine. I just wanted to see if she fancied going to the diner." _I sincerely doubted that she bought the lie but she let me off anyway. After talking to Angela, I took one last stab at it and headed for the diner.

Damn! Nobody had seen her or knew where she was. The waitresses hadn't seen her since we were last here, that was over two weeks ago. I didn't know where else to search so I headed for home in the hope that she would be there waiting for me or some miracle would at least me know where to find her.

When I arrived home she wasn't there, of course she wasn't, why on earth would I think she would come back of her own free will. It took me a while to realise that the light on my answering machine was blinking. Wearily I wandered over to it and pressed play, _"Mr Booth, this is Dr Watson from Howard University Hospital. I am calling to inform you that we have Dr Brennan here. She was involved in a serious accident and you are named as her next of kin. I suggest you come as soon as possible."_

I sank to my knees, praying that she would be okay. What did the doctor say; she was involved in an accident. What kind of accident? Is she okay? Oh god I had to get to her. I ran back out of my apartment, I didn't even remember to lock my door, and I drove all they way to the hospital with my sirens blaring. I parked in the closest space to the entrance that I could possibly find, I didn't even straighten up my SUV like I usually do before I got out and ran as fast as I could into the building.

The receptionist was sitting staring at a computer screen, not paying any attention to the comings and goings of the hallways. She didn't look a day older than twenty-two and she probably had no idea what kind of pain these people where going through.

"_Um, excuse me."_

She didn't look up or even acknowledge that fact that I was standing on the other side of the desk.

"_Hello, I am looking for my partner."_

Nothing.

"_Hello!" _I was practically shouting.

Finally, she glanced up,_ "Sorry, sometimes I get so engrossed in my thesis that I forget everything around me. How can I help you?"_

"_My partner is here, Dr Temperance Brennan. I received a phone call from a Dr Watson."_

She typed something into the computer and it was only another minute before she spoke, although to me it felt like a lifetime.

"_Mr …"_

"_Booth." _I didn't correct her and tell her that it was Special Agent Booth; right now I only cared about Temperance.

"_Mr Booth, your partner is in the ICU. I will just page Dr Watson and she should be here momentarily to discuss everything through with you."_

I nodded my head at her words. Temperance was in the ICU. Oh dear lord, what happened? Please just take care of her for me.

"_Mr Booth I presume." _I nodded once more, I felt as if I couldn't do much else. _"I'm Dr Watson; I'm taking care of Miss Brennan." _She shook my hand.

"_Dr Brennan, she gets kind of pissed off when people call her miss."_

"_Okay, that's fine with me. Now, you might want a seat for this." _She indicated to the waiting room across the hall and so we walked over.

Luckily it was empty, once we were both seated, she began to talk again.

"_Mr Booth, I am not going to mince my words. She has a very slim chance of recovery. She has several broken ribs, she has also broken her left ulna, and the branch pierced through her stomach, pancreas and gallbladder. She is still in a drug induced coma but it is extremely touch and go at the moment and I very much doubt that she will make it through the night. I am so very sorry Mr Booth."_

She was silent for a few minutes, no she must be wrong, this is my Bones, she is a fighter, and she will get through this. I, I have to tell her how I feel.

"_Would you like me to contact anyone for you?"_

"_No thank you I will do it, but first can I… can I see her?"_

"_Of course, she is in room 216; would you like me to take you there?"_

"_No, it's okay, I will find it." _I stood up and headed out the waiting room, I was at the doorway when the doctor spoke again.

"_Mr Booth, I really hope that she pulls through the night. If she can manage that then there might be hope yet."_ She gave me a weak smile and I could see that she has witnessed a lot of pain and hurt in her line of work.

"_I hope she makes it as well." _With that I walked out of the room and headed for the elevator. Once inside it, I was alone again and so I allowed myself to break down. Oh God, why now? we were finally starting to get somewhere and this had to go and happen.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened, I stepped out and began to search for room number 216...

_To be continued…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hehehe, I am so evil. Yet another cliff hanger. I'm going to admit right now that this was meant to be another one shot with a happy ending but then I realised that my stories are mainly fluff filled happiness, so I thought I would put in some angst and see how you react. Would love to know what you think so please review.


	4. Phone Calls

**BONES IS BACK!! **I am so happy; I have just seen the advert that is telling the UK viewers that Bones will be back on the 19th, yay lol.

Disclaimer; I own nothing, apart from the dvd box sets.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was at the lab with Hodgins, he had stayed late to work on a case and I had stayed to keep him company, besides he was my ride home.

Hodgins was sitting at his computer, inputting some data about different minerals he had found on the victims clothing and I was sitting next to him sketching a picture that I intended to give to Bren. I was so immersed in what I was doing it took me a few minutes to realise my phone was vibrating on the table. I put down my sketchbook and picked up my phone. I looked at the caller id, Booth. What was Booth calling me for at this time of night?

"_Hello." _I asked into the speaker, nervous at was coming.

"_Angela, it's, it's Bones, she's, she's in the hospital."_

"_What?" _He sounded like he had been crying.

"_Booth, she's okay right?" _Oh god I hope she's okay.

"_Angela, you'd better get here fast. The doc says that she might not have much time." _On some subconscious level I could tell that he was beginning to cry but the phone fell out of my hand and I just froze. The next thing I realised was that I was sitting in Hodgins car in front of the hospital and he was waving a hand in front my face.

"_Honey, time to go in."_

"_I'm so scared."_

"_I am too but she's strong, she __**will **__fight this! We don't even know what is wrong yet."_

I just sat there silently; I couldn't speak even if I wanted to. He pulled me into an embrace and I just let the tears fall. After what felt like a very long time we entered the hospital and approached the desk.

"_Excuse me; I'm looking for my friend's room"_

"_What's the patient's name?" _The receptionist never once looked up from the screen.

"_Temperance Brennan."_

"_I'm sorry, only immediate family is aloud in with her right now."_

"_What do you mean immediate family only? I just received a phone call from her partner who asked me to come and you are telling me to just leave without seeing her!_" By now I was yelling but at least she was paying attention to me and not her stupid computer. Before she had a chance to reply the elevator bell dinged announcing it's arrival and Booth walked out.

"_Angela, Hodgins, thank God you guys are here." _He looked like his world had just collapsed and I saw the fear in his eyes. It was a fear I had never witnessed from him before and one that I didn't want to see again. It was the fear of losing a loved one. My legs buckled and I hit the ground.

"_Oh God! No! No, she has to be okay."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I walked out of the elevator to see Angela harassing the receptionist; Hodgins was standing at her side watching the scene unfold. As I approached them Angela was staring at me. Thank God they were finally here; I was just about to go outside to call Hodgins to see where they were. I had spoken to him immediately after Angela, apparently she had gone into a state of shock and dropped the phone, which at least explained the loud clanging noise I heard. I told him to get here as fast as possible.

"_Angela, Hodgins, thank God you guys are here.__"_

Angela's eyes went wide and she fell to her knees, "_Oh God! No! No, she has to be okay.__"_

"_No, nothing else has changed since I called you. She is upstairs in a private room, come on I__'__ll take you up.__"_

Angela looked slightly relieved; she stood up with some help from Hodgins. After Angela sent the receptionist a death glare they both followed me without another word. When we had reached Bones' door Hodgins stopped.

"_Hodgins?__"_I shot him a questioning glance.

"_I__'__m sorry. I don__'__t want to see her like this. I will just go find a coffee machine, you guys want anything?__"_

"_No, I__'__m good thanks.__"_

Angela just shook her head. He took her hand in his and then kissed her.

"_I__ will be in the waiting room if you need me. I__'__m really sorry Ange.__"_

With that he walked away. Once he turned the corner and was out of sight Angela and I entered the room. Angela took a deep breath at the sight of her friend surrounded by countless wires and machines. She walked straight up to the bedside, pulled up the chair I had previously occupied and took a hold of Bones' right hand. I found another chair that was lying about and took Bones' left hand. We sat like that all night, I only got up when an alarm started to beep rapidly and the doctors came rushing in…

_To be continued… _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry for the shortness but I have been really busy since I last updated and I felt really bad for leaving you guys hanging. Please forgive me and review. Pretty please. Also I'm a little unsure of where I am actually taking this story so please bear with me. Normally I know how I want it to end but with this I'm debating between **two** **very different **endings. If you have any suggestions let me know. Anyway, thats enough babbling for now, please review.


	5. Admitting the Truth

**Yes, that's right I have finally updated, what a shock! I am going to warn you all that there is a character death, sorry but if you read right to end of the fic then there will be a very pleasant surprise. Now go and read :)  
**

_**3 months later.**_

I sat in the silence of my car waiting for the rain to ease off. I had switched the engine and radio off so I could be alone with my thoughts.

Her death had broken up the team; Booth had quit his job, Angela left the Jeffersonion and just stays at home. Cam had gone back to New York; it was just me and Zack. Sweets never came around anymore and as much as I hate to say it I kind of missed the kid. Zack and I no longer played King of the Lab; it wasn't the same without her giving us a row for experimenting without permission. Nothing will ever be the same again.

The rain finally subsided so I opened the door and climbed out of the car. It didn't take long to reach her grave; we were only here two weeks ago. _"I'm so sorry Dr. B" _I knelt beside the headstone. _"I should have come to visit you in the hospital. I just couldn't work up the courage to see you so weak."_ Even though the grass was wet from the rain I sat cross legged. I decided to get comfortable as I might be here for a while.

"_After the Gravedigger incident I always saw you as being so strong. All those late nights at the lab, __**you helped me**__, you always believed that you weren't good with people but you were great. You helped me to see that it was irrational to fear the future and that I should be grateful for being here and for having Ange."_

I ran a hand through my hair. _"God, Angela is probably never going to forgive me for not coming to see you. I should have gotten over my fears. I just…, I don't think that she will understand that if I saw you like that then I wouldn't be able to hold onto any hope that you would survive."_ I was almost in tears, and I almost never cried. _"Here I am complaining that I'm going to lose Angela when you never even got to tell Booth how you feel. I'm sorry; I should have encouraged you to tell him. The two of you would have been so happy together, you never believed it but you did deserve him and he probably would have wanted to know how you felt._

The rain began to fall once more so I stood up and lamely attempted to brush the mud from my trousers. _"Well, I'm going to go and try to salvage my relationship with Ange but I will be back soon. See you later Dr. B."_

"_Tell her." _I almost jumped ten feet into the air when I heard his voice penetrate the complete silence of the graveyard.

"_Tell who what?" _I turned around and saw Booth standing behind me with a bunch of daffodils. _"Explain to Angela why you couldn't see Tempe lying in that hospital bed, she will understand." _He spoke so quietly I could barely hear him.

"_How much did you hear?"_ I was worried that I had revealed how Brennan really felt about him and that he had heard everything.

"_From around about when you said that Tempe helped you to realise. I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I thought you were almost finished so I decided to stay."_ He had a strange look on his face that took me a few moments to decipher, he was ashamed of himself.

"_It's okay. So you heard everything?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_I'm sorry man; it wasn't my place to tell you."_

"_I already know." _Once again he looked ashamed of himself. He crouched down and replaced the flowers that were already there, they weren't even dead yet, he must have been replacing them every couple of days.

"_Oh" _To say that I was shocked that I had missed this crucial development in their relationship would have been a severe understatement. _"When?"_ I couldn't help myself, maybe Angela was rubbing of on me.

He answered while he was still fixing the flowers. _"The night of my fake funeral." _He stood up straight and faced me.

"_That was the same day as her accident."_

He looked away and I figured it out for myself. _"She told you that she loves you and you rejected her so she drives off and ends up crashing into a tree."_ I was so angry I wanted to punch him. I held back for one reason and one reason only, Dr. B wouldn't have wanted me to hit him.

"_No, she came over and asked me to find out why she wasn't told that I still alive. When I promised to get to the bottom of it she went to leave. I stopped her. I… I pushed her to admit why she really came to see me. When she finally admitted how she feels, I can't even begin to describe how elated I was."_

We both stood there in the pouring rain. I was quietly waiting for him to continue, my anger was slowly subsiding.

"_I am still glad that she finally told me that she loves me and if it weren't for Parker then I probably would have died by now." _His voice was beginning to waver; I think I was witnessing the breakdown of Seeley Booth. _"I shouldn't have let her drive off. I should have searched harder. I should have…" _I cut him off.

"_Wait a minute, you… you looked for her?" _I was no longer mad at him.

He looked up. _"Yeah."_

I took a shot and hoped for the best._ "Booth, you let her go because you know that when it comes to her own feelings she needs time to process things. You then searched for her because you love her and didn't want to be without her. It totally sucks that this happened before you could really be together. It's not my place but did you say it back?"_

"_Not until after it was too late. I told her as soon as I found her in that hospital room. I should never have let her leave my apartment without telling her that I love her." _I saw a tear threatening to fall from his left eye, he blinked and

"_Booth, for what it's worth. I know that she really loved you. The only reason that she never told you was because she was scared of losing you." _A thought ran through my sometimes oversized brain. _"In fact I have something at home that I think belongs to you."_

"_What?"_

"_I will wait for you in my car, okay."_ He simply nodded and so I left him standing in the drizzle.

**********************************************************************************************************************

**Sorry for leaving it at that but it was getting a little long. Now don't worry I have finished it so it will be posted very shortly. Please don't hate me :(**


	6. The Letter

**Wow, nearly 150 hits and yet not a single review for the last chapter :( Made me a little sad.**

**Anyway here it is the final instalment. Now I refuse to beg for reviews so do or don't, whatever.  
**

****************************************************************************************

I was grateful to be back home as the drive over here was spent in complete silence. I hated this new Booth almost as much as I hated myself. Once inside I led him to the library.

"_Wow, I don't think that I have ever been in a house this big before." _This was a sliver of a reminder of the old Booth.

"_Yeah, yeah, I know, everybody is shocked that I used to live here by myself. Have a seat." _I pointed to the deep, plush two people chairs. _"I will be back in a minute."_

I kept what I was looking for in my bedside table so that I wouldn't lose it in my mess of a desk. I found Angela lying in the dark, under the duvet, fully dressed. _"Hey honey, I will be back up soon, Booth is downstairs." _Nothing, not a word, nada. I opened the bedside drawer and riffled through some papers. I quickly found what I was searching for. Before I left the room I spoke once more. _"I will only be a minute; I have to talk to you about something." _Still she said nothing, I expected nothing less. Angela hadn't said a single word since Brennan was pronounced dead.

Back in the library I handed Booth the object. _"This is it? I already have a copy of all of her books."_

I rolled my eyes, _"Just open it to the middle."_

He opened it and out fell the letter. I never read it, it wasn't my place, but I knew that it was intended for Booth. He gave me a questioning look.

"_I'm going upstairs. I'm taking your advice to tell Angela. The kitchen is just down the hall, three doors on the right, bathroom right up the stairs can't miss it. Help yourself to anything that you need okay?" _I headed out the door when Booth stopped me.

"_Hodgins, thanks, for this." _He waved the letter.

"_I don't know what it says. All I know is that she wanted you to read it if…, if it was too late by the time you found us."_ I left it at that and headed back towards Ange.

Once I reached the bedroom, I shut the door and climbed in beside Angela. She turned away from me; it had been like this for the past three weeks.

"_Angela, I love you so much and I am so glad I let you in after the Gravedigger incident, but if it weren't for Dr. B then I might not have come back to be here with you." _She turned back around to face me when I mentioned Brennan. _"I need you to know that this is hard for me." _She nodded so I continued,_ "As you know after we were taken I began to stay late at the lab, sometimes even later than Dr. B. It was her who actually encouraged me to stop worrying about the future and embrace what I have now. I tried to do the same but you know how stubborn she is, was."_ I saw the slightest of smiles tugging at her lips.

"_Anyway, my point is that I couldn't see her looking like that. If I saw how bad she was then I would have lost all hope in everything, including us. I should have worked up the courage to visit her. I'm sorry Ange, I should have been here for you and for her. I should have been there holding your hand…"_ I trailed off, my voice breaking and tears once again threatening to fall.

"_It's okay to cry. I have done nothing but cry. I'm sorry for shutting you out. I guess I didn't think that this would be as hard for you as it is for me and I was mad at you for not being there but now I know why. I'm so sorry." _I couldn't speak and for the first time in over three weeks my fiancé finally acknowledged me. I finally allowed my tears to fall freely. We both lay under the duvet holding each other. Both of us crying for the loss of our dearest friend and for the loss of everything that we once knew.

**********************************************************************************************************************

**Meanwhile Downstairs**

Booth had settled into a chair and apprehensively unfolded the piece of paper.

'_Booth,_

_If you are reading this then I didn't make it. I want you to know that even though I don't share the same beliefs as you, I do have some faith. I have faith in you. Always know that I realise how hard you looked for me. Live your life and enjoy every moment. Please know that I will always care for you._

_Love,_

_Temperance (Your Bones Forever)_

He laughed at her mention of his name for her. He then curled up and cried all night for his lost love. And as he cried he took solace in the knowledge that she truly loved him, just as much as he loved her.

**********************************************************************************************************************

**Now here is the surprise, I couldn't decide between the two endings so thanks to the help of Junesse I decided to post both of them. It is under the heading 'Here Forever and Always'. Just away to post it right now :)  
**


End file.
